You got me shaking
by Rincewind2.0
Summary: Renji has come to see Kisuke perform at the club. The evening ends in Kisuke's bedroom. Smut-warning given. One-shot.


**Little insight to Renji's past with Kisuke that I refer into in "It took a cup of coffee". That fic is progressing more slowly than I anticipated and my friend, who's my number one critic considering lemon and smut wanted to see more action, so here is some! Also there's way too few fics about Renji and Kisuke, both my favourite characters in Bleach. **

**The beginning might be a bit misleading but I wanted to include more Bleach characters in this fic than just Renji and Kisuke, since this is also a building block to the AU in which my other fic takes place.**

**This is also my first attempt in writing man on man lemon, or any lemon at all so be gentle (especially you Leila). Read&review people!**

**You got me shaking (KisukexRenji)**

It was a busy night at the club. The town's most feared kingpins were having their publicly secret meeting at one corner, while the leader of the police force was having a quiet drink at the other side of the room. She was joined by her closest investigators and her girlfriend, who knew the owner of the club personally. Sui- Feng lowered her glass on the polished wooden table and looked around the room, gritting her teeth as she saw the colourful punch of mobsters hanging on the counter. She would have more than gladly arrested them all, but Urahara's was a neutral area. Still, she could almost feel the thugs' laughter crawling under her skin. Her girlfriend looked at her with worry and wrapped her slender arms around her, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Sui- Feng glanced at Yoruichi with a smile, on the other hand this club was the only place where they could be seen together.

"You okay?" Yoruichi mumbled softly in her ear. Sui- Feng nodded and caressed her beautiful face with her slender fingers. The dark skinned woman smiled at her widely, and turned to look towards the little platform at the other end of the club.

"Kisuke should be performing soon", she said and snuggled her forehead against Sui- Feng's. The smaller woman felt a small twinge of jealousy and scolded herself for it. Yoruichi and Urahara were childhood friends and extremely close. Sometimes she felt envious of their close relationship, she feared that she could never be that close with Yoruichi, know everything about her and be almost capable of reading her thoughts. Plus she was almost certain that Urahara was doing more than just allowing the mobsters into his club, the man looked as he was high as fuck every time she saw him. _Probably this night will be no different_, she muttered to herself while finishing her whisky with a single gulp and waving the bartender to fix her another one. It had once again been a hard week in the police department and she needed it.

She took another look around the club and now her attention was drawn to the young man sitting by the counter, staring at an empty glass in his hand. You couldn't really miss him, he had long fiery red hair, his neck, face and arms were covered in black tattoos and his whole demeanour spelled "trouble". Sui- Feng didn't recognise him to be one of the mobsters of the town, she knew them all by now, so he might be new here. _I'll probably get to know him better in weeks to come, I'd be surprised if he didn't show up at the station one day, suspected of a robbery or something. He looks like one of those biker gang members. _

"Oh, Renji is here!" Yoruichi exclaimed after she saw what her girlfriend was looking so intensely. _She never lets loose, always thinking about work and criminals, _she sighed inwardly. She got up from the table and walked to the counter, swaying her hips as she passed by the tables full of small-time crooks and important business men, who all turned to look at her. Sui- Feng hemmed to herself as a waiter brought her another glass of whisky. _You can stare all you want, she's mine._

"Hello there Renji", Yoruichi greeted the man while wrapping her hand around his muscular arm. He turned to look at the woman and a wide grin slit his face.

"Hiya Yoruichi- san", he said and let go of his glass. He swivelled in his bar stool to face the woman and leaned his elbows to the counter.

"What brings you here?"

"We're having drinks with Sui- Feng's friends", she said and gestured towards their table. Renji raised his tattooed eyebrows to her and glanced at the table where the said woman was sitting with two shady looking individuals, a busty woman with only one arm and a man with curly brown hair and a scruffy complexion.

"I didn't know she had any friends", he smirked evilly. Yoruichi slapped him in the arm jokingly.

"Don't be like that, she's lovely once you get to know her."

"I know that, I'm just fucking around with you." The man leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. Yoruichi shifted her weight from one foot to another, making her hips swing seductively from side to side. Renji could see the men sitting at a table behind her drooling over her.

Yoruichi did look great that night, as she always did. Her long, violet hair was tied on the back of her head where it swayed along her catlike movements. She was wearing a short black mini dress with orange ribbons braided on the front, showing off her impressive cleavage and long legs. Renji could feel how the other men at the bar were giving him murderous stares seeing Yoruichi being so friendly with him. He almost felt tempted to screw with them even more and pull Yoruichi to his lap, but knowing that Sui- Feng was watching, he didn't dare. He had heard all kinds of stories about Yoruichi's girlfriend, and he knew that there would be no messing around with her. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden darkness as all the lights went off, except for the spotlight at the end of the bar that was directed to the small platform. He felt his heart jump when he realised what was happening.

Yoruichi seemed to know too, she smiled brightly and looked back at her girlfriend.

"Renji, would you care to join us?" she asked waving her hand towards to the table. The redhead man didn't first seem to hear her but then pulled out of his daze and nodded. Yoruichi grabbed him by the hand and lead him to their table.

"Everyone, this is Renji, Renji this is everyone", she introduced them and squeezed back to her old place next to Sui- Feng. The busty woman with messed black hair grinned at him and the scruffy man raised his glass as a greeting. Sui- Feng just stared at him intently over the rim of her whisky glass, watching him sit down next to Yoruichi.

"So Renji, how do you know Kisuke?" the busty woman asked him, juggling with a beer bottle on her hand. The tattooed man suddenly blushed and smiled almost coyly, averting his eyes from the others. Yoruichi smirked at him.

"I think you will soon find out", she said enigmatically and turned her gaze towards to small stage. A slender blond man had stepped onto it, holding a saxophone in his hand. Behind him there were other people at the drums and at the keyboards, but the focus was definitely on him. He scanned the club with his eyes, gave a little smile and then raised the saxophone to his lips. Soon the whole club was filled with soft, jazzy tune that seemed to mesmerize even the toughest of thugs. Yoruichi was automatically starting to swing her body to the music and even Sui- Feng felt her fingers tapping the table to the beat.

The blond man was gently moving his whole body along with the music he played and had a similar affect to the crowd as Yoruichi had previously. Renji could see the women in the club quickly adjusting their dresses to reveal a bit more skin and even some men were smoothing down their suit and grooming their stray hairs into place. He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach when he looked at the blond man on the platform. _You can stare all you want, he's mine. For now. _The tune changed into groovier one and soon the first brave dancers moved to the front of the stage, pressing their bodies tightly against each other and swaying to the music. Yoruichi looked at Sui- Feng expectantly and hold out her hand to her. The smaller woman looked at her as if she were mad.

"Come on, baby, dance with me", she whispered into her ear softly, using her most seductive tone that she usually reserved for their private moments. The atmosphere and music were making her feel adventurous. A blush stained Sui- Feng's cheeks as her girlfriend mumbled into her ear and couldn't fight back when she started to drag her to the dance floor. Renji obediently moved from their way, keeping his eyes on the blond man the whole time.

The scruffy man looked at him and hemmed, taking a sip from his drink.

"So I take it you're Kisuke's latest conquest?" he asked leaning back on the bench. The redhead looked at him with surprise and mumbled something incoherent. The other man smiled and shook his head, finishing his drink.

"Don't worry, we're used to it by now. And you seem to be one of the long- lasting ones anyway." Renji's face turned as red as his hair and quickly sunk to his seat, trying to avoid looking at the two grinning faces before him. The busty woman barked out a laugh and stretched her hand across the table.

"Oh don't be like that, boy. I'm Kuukaku, by the way, and this is Shunsui" she said, still holding out her hand to Renji, who seemingly reluctantly shook it. Kuukaku grinned.

"Atta boy, wasn't so hard was it?" She leaned back to her seat and nudged Shunsui between his ribs.

"And you, don't be so cruel to the boy, he's obviously quite smitten by Kisuke. Then again", she paused to take out a cigarette somewhere from her cleavage and let Shunsui light it. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled a heavy cloud of smoke that smelled like some rare spices and herbs.

"I guess that everyone is", she finished with a smirk and glanced at the blond man jamming on the stage.

The dance floor was packed with people now, flushed bodies pressed against each other lost in the smooth rhythm of the jazz. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng were next to the stage, the smaller woman had pressed her head against Yoruichi's shoulder and was slowly swaying to the music with a small smile on her face. Yoruichi seemed happy too, she occasionally glanced at the saxophonist who winked at her from under his messy hair and started to play out a more erotic tune. Renji felt as though at any minute the night could turn into a huge orgy, but hoped that it wouldn't go to that. _At least not before the gig ends_. He first didn't even notice how Kuukaku tugged his hand and then nodded her head towards the dance floor. The redhead looked at him with surprise but the woman only laughed and pulled him up from his seat and to the floor. She quickly wrapped her arm around his neck and pressed her shapely body against his. Feeling his muscular built crushing against hers Kuukaku grinned slyly and started to move to the music. Renji almost automatically tied his own hands around Kuukaku's slim waist and felt a bit awkward with her curvy body against his. He though soon lost his thoughts to the music and just let his body take control.

On the stage, the saxophonist couldn't help but smirk looking at Renji dancing with Kuukaku. _That woman has no shame, does she? _He slowly tuned down into a smoother song, making every dancer change their moves and positions into more intimate still. He saw that even Kuukaku had now laid her head against Renji's chest, making him look very uncomfortable. The redhead quickly glanced at him and he flashed him a small smile, then concentrating on his playing again. _Just a while longer now. _

Renji could feel his palms getting sweaty from the sudden, unexpected and unwanted intimacy. The strange woman was now fully pressed against him and he could sense how she tried to get some sort of reaction out of him. _How could I react to something like this when Kisuke is just few feet away from me? _he snarled inwardly. But he didn't dare to shove the woman away, if she was a friend of Sui- Feng's she was most likely to be quite deadly sort. _Don't wanna end up killed tonight, and even less by a one- armed woman. _Soon enough the music finally died and the whole club broke out into raging applauds and whistles, the saxophonist only smiling lightly and took a little bow, then placed his instrument on a speaker and stepped down from the stage. He was immediately surrounded by scantily clad women cooing at him but he elegantly snaked past them and made his way to Yoruichi and Sui- Feng, of which the first was still clapping enthusiastically but the latter merely nodded at the man.

"That was brilliant, Kisuke!" Yoruichi exclaimed and pulled the man into a tight hug, which emanated a choir of disappointed moans from the other women. She beamed at her oldest friend and grabbed hold of Sui- Feng too, holding them both in the crooks of her elbows. The two eyed each other verily, not knowing how to react. There was a strange sense of mixed jealousy and possessiveness in the air but it had to pass when Yoruichi squeezed them both into a bear hug, pulling them awkwardly close to one another. She finally let them go and they quickly made some comfortable distance between them. Urahara smiled a bit oafishly and passed his hand through his hair in a nervous tick. Sui- Feng merely glared at the man and tried to find a quick getaway from the situation. Yoruichi was seemingly unmoved by her friends mutual discomfort.

"Let's get something to drink, come on!" she declared and started to make her way to the counter, already waving to the bartender. The two left behind stared after her for a moment and then the small woman turned on her heel and followed her lover through the crowd. Urahara hemmed to himself and then started to scan the crowd for a certain redhead. Shortly, he found what he was looking for and weaved his way to him.

Renji had quickly departed from Kuukaku the minute she had loosened her iron grip on him. He had escaped into a darker corner near the bathrooms and was patting his pockets to find his cigarettes. Once he had one between his lips, he started to search for a lighter. Suddenly a flame sparked in front of him lighting his cigarette and a soft voice spoke to his ear.

"Need a light, darling?" Renji felt instant butterflies in his stomach hearing the voice. He turned his head to see Urahara standing next to him, lighting his own cigar with a match. Once the cigar was lit, he shook his hand gently to extinguish the match it held and enjoyed a long inhale of the cigar. He puffed out a few smoke rings towards to ceiling and then looked at Renji from under his blond locks.

"Did you miss me?" The redhead grinned at him, fiddling the cigarette in his fingers. _He still makes me feel like some nervous virgin. _

The blond man took another whiff of his expensive cigar and let the smoke waft out of his nostrils. He ran his other hand through his hair, seemingly nervous but Renji knew better. The man was all charade, pretending to be only a simple club owner who plays around with his saxophone and just happens to know every thug and mobster in town. Plus all the police, secret service people, important business men, you name it. Renji had also seen his personal laboratory he kept in the back rooms, which had only verified that Urahara was far more than he let people think. He was probably the most intelligent man in the whole town and could've easily ruled the place, if he had only wanted. But no, he just wanted to play his sax.

"Did Kuukaku scare you much?" he asked softly, placing his other hand on Renji's neck, gently rubbing the sensitive area just under his hair line. It made Renji's skin tingle and he could feel his lust stirring up. He managed to nod and took a last breath out of his cigarette before stomping it to an astray. Urahara smiled at him, strengthening his grip on the other man's neck and placing a kiss on his earlobe. The smirk on the redhead's face widened into an almost psychotic looking grin and he swiftly turned to face his lover, wrapping his hands around the man's slim waist. Urahara sunk his fingers deep into the red mane of the other man, simultaneously pressing his lips against Renji's. He could hear a faint moan from him which was muffled by the kiss. He pried Renji's mouth open and ran his tongue over his, securing his other hand on the redhead's lower back.

Renji was glad Kisuke was now holding him, he could feel his knees buckle under him from the strength of the kiss. He easily let the blond dominate the kiss, rejoicing silently for his hands on him. He hadn't seen the man in days and had missed this, the kisses that seemed to make the room spin, those hands that made him moan from pleasure and oh god what else...Kisuke abruptly broke the kiss, licking his lips and pressing his forehead against Renji's, breathing deeply and smiling widely.

"Wanna go upstairs?" he whispered huskily and trailed a path of light kisses from Renji's ear along his neck to his collarbones, making the younger man groan from pleasure. He didn't have to say anything, just nod and they quickly exited towards the stairs.

Both men almost giggled in anticipation when they climbed up the stairs, running their hands eagerly on each others' bodies, trying to make their way under the restrictive clothing. Half way up they crashed against the rail, entwined together, mouths hungrily clasping onto the other's skin, searching around for sensitive areas to make the other moan and gasp from lust. They finally made their way into Kisuke's bedroom, almost falling down to the floor trying to strip each other simultaneously and pushing the door shut behind them. Kisuke grinned against Renji's lips and pushed him on the bed, shaking his jacket to the floor and started to unfasten his belt. Renji quickly took off his shirt and it to the corner but then reached up from the bed, grabbed hold of Kisuke's tie and pulled him onto his lap. They locked lips once again, the blond man's hands running along Renji's muscular upper body, tracing along his wild tattoos. With one quick motion he untied Renji's long red hair and let it fall on his broad shoulders, burying his hands deep into the fiery locks.

Renji was fumbling open the buttons of Kisuke's shirt, but quickly gave up and just ripped it open, emanating a low chuckle from the other man who swiftly shook off the remains of the shirt.

"I hope that wasn't expensive" the redhead mumbled against the blonde's neck.

"It was", he breathed in response, gripping hold of the younger man's neck hair and pressing an almost bruising kiss on his lips. He could feel how Renji was smiling and ran his other hand along his well defined abdomen down to his groin, quickly unfastening the belt with his slender fingers. His hand promptly made its way inside his underwear, stroking the already erect cock gently, earning a deep growl from the redhead.

Kisuke loved those low, animal noises that the younger man made when he touched him the right way. Usually his conquests were quite shy and blushing, but Renji was a whole other story. He didn't pull away from his touch, on the contrary, he was more than eager to get his hands on him. _A pleasant change, _he grinned mentally to himself while adding more pressure to his touch, making the redhead moan pleasantly. Renji's teeth bore into Kisuke's shoulder, his canines almost drawing blood from the smooth skin under them. The blond man hissed, drawing in breath between his teeth but actually enjoying the slight pain. It made everything feel a bit sharper, and was again a pleasant change to the fumbling and uncertain touches he usually received from his lovers. _Maybe I should stick to bad boys completely, _he mused to himself while the redhead flipped them over on the bed, his head slowly descending lower on his body and his hands jerking off his trousers. Kisuke laid back on the soft mattress, his hands idly massaging the back of Renji's head, mussing up his hair. His slender fingers twirled around some lone strands of the fiery red mane, feeling the silky texture of them. _I wonder what he does to it to keep it so smooth, _Kisuke wondered inwardly while the younger man finally managed to strip him of his trousers and started to slid off his boxers, freeing his erection.

He could feel a shudder going through his body when Renji's coarse hands ran over his thighs, lightly caressing the sensitive areas of his body. He enjoyed being touched like this by another man, for once he could just lay back and let the other do all the work for him. And Renji knew what he was doing. _Wonder where he learnt all that, _the blonde pondered but his thoughts were quickly erased by the soft kiss planted on his abdomen, just above the navel. He concentrated his whole attention to the man between his legs, slowly making his way towards his hardened member. Strands of Renji's hair tickled his naked body as he hovered above him, giving him goose bumps all over. He felt an involuntary shudder travel across his body from the combination of the cool night air, light caresses and anticipation of pleasure.

Soon enough Renji's warm hand enveloped his erection, moving slowly along his length. Kisuke's fingers instinctively curled in the redhead's hair, making the other man growl from the slight pain.

"Sorry about that", the blonde managed to murmur. Renji just groaned in response and continued to massage the cock in his hand, his thumb sliding over the tip spreading precum along the shaft. Kisuke felt tempted to press his head down and get on with it but held back, wanting to enjoy every moment of this special treatment. Eventually he could feel Renji's tongue circling the tip of his cock, licking the sensitive area around it. He felt his body tense, his back arching and his free hand slamming on his forehead. He tried to calm down his breath which was already coming in pants and he knew that the younger man hadn't even really started.

Renji smirked mentally hearing the blond man's breath turn into ragged pants while he gave his shaft a long, deliberate lick from the base to the top. He felt Kisuke's legs jerk beside him and smoothed the shivering thigh with his free hand. Then he finally lowered his head, taking the whole length into his mouth. This initiated a howling moan from the man under him and made him chuckle, which made his mouth vibrate around the erect cock. Kisuke was now shuddering from pleasure, grasping tighter into the redhead's hair and his other hand gripping onto his own blond locks, drawing in hissing breaths. Renji continued to work his tongue along the cock, moving his hot mouth up and down the shaft at a slow, torturing pace. He just wanted to tease the man into the brink of breaking down, not actually make him come. That would have to wait till later.

Kisuke was in cloud nine. Though the treatment he was receiving was almost painfully teasing, it was good pain that was a promise for a greater pleasure ahead. Even when he did enjoy Renji's blowjobs immensely, to the point that he always managed to forget how good it actually felt, there was one thing that felt even better. And as soon as he had had enough of the feeling of the slick tongue on his length, it would be his turn to make the other man moan and shiver under his touch. _After all, aren't I supposed to be the dominant figure in this play? _he managed to think while his usually so analytic mind seemed to be completely off track, thanks to the young redhead crouching between his legs. He knew he couldn't endure much longer, but still wanted it to last a little while more.

Renji's tongue was again circling around the tip of the cock, his hand still holding onto the base. He could taste the bittersweet precum in his mouth and felt the cock twitching which was a sign that he couldn't go on for much longer. He gave the shaft few last lingering sucks before letting it go and rising up to sit on his knees on the bed. He looked at Kisuke lying on the bed, his slender body glistening with sweat, hand buried deep into the thick blond hair, the big, red cock gleaming from his saliva and precum. He couldn't think of a more arousing sight and wanted to have that man to his own, right then and there. He brushed his own red mane back, it was already tangled from Kisuke's strong grip and the mixture of their sweat. He started to take off his pants which still hang onto his narrow hips and threw them on the floor. He could find them later.

He slowly crawled on top of the other man, who was still slightly panting and staring at the ceiling. Renji placed his hands on each side of his head, looking down at the blond man, his red hair falling down from his shoulders to tickle the man's face. Kisuke swatted the strands away with his hand and slid it to Renji's neck, pulling him down into a deep, slow kiss. The younger man pressed his naked body against his, feeling the hotness and sweat on his skin. He moaned in pleasure as Kisuke's tongue probed into his mouth, tangling with his and sliding across his lips. He could feel their erections rubbing together, pressing against each other's abdomen, longing to be touched. Renji reluctantly broke the kiss, staring deep into Kisuke's grey eyes that looked back at him hazy with lust and pleasure.

"You're getting quite good at that", he murmured softly while massaging the back of Renji's neck, a lazy smile playing on his lips. The redhead scoffed lightly, pressing his forehead against Kisuke's. He could feel the man's other hand sliding across his back, tracing the lines of his tattoos and settling on his bottom.

"Ready for some real business?" the blonde asked, his voice hoarse and still a bit ragged. The redhead felt a wicked smile form on his lips and he hummed pleasantly in response. He could see that Kisuke's eyes had now an almost evil glint to them as he removed his hand from his ass and reached out to his drawer beside the bed, retrieving a bottle of lube from it. After a few aching seconds Renji could feel a well lubricated finger slip in to him, making him shiver from the sensation.

Kisuke smirked seeing the expression change on Renji's face, his eyes now half closed and his mouth hanging slightly ajar. He took advantage of that and pressed an intensive kiss on the man's lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Once again he buried his hand on the thick red hair, keeping the man's head in place while he explored his mouth with his tongue. While he inserted another finger into him, he gently bucked his hips so that their erections rubbed against one another, creating delightful friction which made both of the men moan against each other's mouths. The blonde massaged Renji's entrance gently with his slender fingers, trying to contain himself from just flipping the other one over and getting on with it. It would be much easier if he just could wait for a bit longer.

But the younger man was also feeling impatient and rose up to sit down on Kisuke, making his fingers slip out of him. The blond man raised his eyebrows to him, though the gesture was almost lost under his thick hair.

"I can't wait anymore", the redhead panted out, his voice almost breaking from held back eagerness. His hands caressed Kisuke's body anxiously and he looked at him eyes almost blurry from want.

"Just do it", he whispered and snuggled down to give Kisuke a light kiss. The other man complied with a small sigh, gently pushing Renji off him and steering him onto the mattress next to him. He placed himself between the redhead's legs, bending his own legs under him and pulling Renji slightly onto his lap. He reached again for the bottle of lube, smearing a fair amount of it on his cock and the rest to his lover's entrance. Then, with one more reassuring glance to Renji's half- lidded eyes, he pressed his erect cock into him with one smooth movement.

Renji's back arched instantly when Kisuke's length entered him, he draw in breath between his teeth with a hissing sound and his hands fumbled to grab hold of something. His lover hovered over him with a worried look in his sweet grey eyes, planting a soft kiss on his forehead and staying put, letting the younger man adjust to his size. He was quite well endowed and knew that some men couldn't even take him, no matter how much preparation he did. _Again, he's a special case. I don't have to worry about hurting him, I think he actually likes it rough. _Still, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when he saw his young lover's face contort into a painful expression when he entered him. _I should've waited for longer. _

"You alright, babe?" he murmured into the redhead's ear, planting kisses all over his face and neck. To his surprise, the younger man chuckled and pulled him in for a fiery kiss, biting his lower lip and letting a hungry growl rumble from his chest. Kisuke's worries faded in an instant and he adjusted his grip on Renji's narrow hips, pulling out from the man and then slowly in again, thrusting the last inch with more force. He felt the other man squeezing around him and felt an involuntarily shudder go through his body from the sheer pleasure of it all. He could feel his breath starting to turn into lustful pants and heard that the same was happening to Renji too. He continued moving in a slow, steady rhythm, sliding his member inside his lover smoothly, still taking some time to adjust. He felt the young man's hands wrap around his neck, holding his head in place so he could lock his lips with his.

"What's holding you", he mumbled against Kisuke's mouth, sliding his other hand along the man's back and wrapping his long legs around him, pulling his lover deeper inside him. The blond man chuckled and again complied with the young man's wishes, now starting to thrust with more power and speed, managing to hit the prostate which made the redhead's back arch and breath stuck in his throat. He still managed to form a smug grin and pat his lover on the back.

"That's more like it, Kisuke", he said teasingly, aggravating the other man to thrust even harder, with the help of the weight of Renji's legs pulling him closer. The younger man hands had settled to his sides, stroking them idly, circling around his nipples and occasionally brushing his neck and collar bones. His grin had toned down to a suggestive smile, his eyes widening every time his lover managed to hit his prostate with a strong thrust. Renji reached his hand to caress his lover's cheek, fondling the strands of blond hair that was mussed up from sweat.

"Kisuke..." he breathed out, making the older man's skin tingle. He loved Renji call out his name like that, as if it was something so precious that it shouldn't be said out loud. He never used his first name in public, though probably everyone knew about their relationship. He chuckled inwardly as he remembered the last time Renji had visited his club with a group of friends, he had almost mauled the young man on their table, only to hear later on that Renji's first lover had been sitting at the table. And consequently it had been the heir of the town's most prominent company, way to go there Kisuke.

Kisuke shook his head absently to rid himself of thoughts of his previous embarrassments and concentrate his attention to the most erotic sight under him. Renji looked amazing lying there, his muscular, tattooed body writhing in pleasure under his touch, his eyes widened, mouth slightly open and his chest heaving, trying to catch his ragged breath. His other hand had lopped from Kisuke's side to the bed, gripping the sheets and the blond man knew that he wasn't far from coming. He quickly moved his hand from his lover's hip to stroke his neglected erection which was already leaking precum on his flat stomach. The blond man leaned his other hand on the mattress, now slowing his thrusts down again, wanting to lengthen the experience for little longer. Renji's whole body was now shaking lightly, his breath coming in shallow pants and his hand groping at his lover's neck to pull him closer in to yet another kiss. Once again their mouths melted together, tongues wrapping against each other, their ragged breaths mingling.

The blond man's strokes on his lover's cock sped up along with his thrusts, no longer bothering to hold back. Their kisses got more muddled as they both could feel the increasing tension finally building up to its top. Renji buried his fingers deep into Kisuke's blond locks as he nestled his head to the crook of the older man's neck. He purred his lover's name to his ear, a sound almost closer to a growl than an actual word.

"Kisuke..." That drove him finally over the edge, thrusting himself once more deep into his young lover, feeling his cock pulsate as he came. At the same moment he felt his hand getting covered in warm liquid as the young man came to his hand, fingers clasping ever so tightly into his scalp.

The next few minutes passed as the men tried to catch their breaths, lying on the bed with their legs tangled up, covered in semen and sweat. Kisuke finally managed to raise himself from top of Renji, trailing a path of lazy kisses along his lover's neck and jawline. He traced the wild tattoos with his finger, his eyes studying the patterns with analytical precision. The young man chuckled and bumped his forehead lightly against Kisuke's.

"What so interesting?" he asked with a satiated grin gracing his features, his brown eyes twinkling. The blond man hemmed in response and brushed back few strands of red hair that had glued into Renji's face.

"Nothing in particular", he answered, then looking at his young lover's eyes and couldn't help but to smile back, leaning down into a kiss. The young man wrapped his strong hands around him and pulled him on the mattress to lie next to him. Their legs entwined and arms draped around each other's bodies as they lay on the bed, listening to the muffled sounds from the club downstairs.

"Are you hungry?" the blond man asked, stroking idly his lover's hair while staring at the ceiling. Renji shook his head, nuzzling it again to the crook of Kisuke's neck.

"I just wanna lay here...for a while", he mumbled trying to smother a yawn. The older man smiled and glanced at the redhead who was already falling asleep. _Poor thing, he must be exhausted, _he mused while fiddling with the red locks of hair in his hand. _But I guess I have a tendency to do that. _He placed a final soft kiss on the young man's forehead before lulling into a light sleep beside him, the club's sounds still echoing from downstairs.

**I've been convicted with the overly use of comma in this fic. Do forgive me. **


End file.
